Duo the Son of Xellos?
by Shinigami's Kaizer
Summary: Duo's birthday comes and he gets a look at who his parents might be. Couples will be 1x2 3x4 and 5xSally. Everyother chapter now writen by Cobalt Violet.
1. Chapter 1 Shinigami's Kaizer

SK: Muhahahah. I am truly evil!  
  
Naven: I think I've noticed that already.  
  
SK: What is that supposed to mean? -Evil Glare-  
  
Naven: Nothing! ^_^ Shinigami Kaizer doesn't own Gundam Wing or Xellos from Slayers. Even though she wishes she did.  
  
SK: Sigh, don't we all? By the way I'm not sure about this story so if you want more you will have to review to get he next chapter. I'm thinking ten of them.  
  
Naven: Sounds good.  
  
The Stories that Happen When Authors are Bored  
  
And Have Writers Block  
  
Story 1  
  
Duo Son of Xellos  
  
(I don't know where it came from it just happened, honest!!!)  
  
Duo walked into the Peacecraft mansion, he was humming to himself. Today was his 16th birthday. Not that anyone knew, he hadn't told anyone and had had no reason to. He was quite happy to spend his birthday by himself. Still humming happily he walked  
  
into the living room blissfully unaware of the plotters it held.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!" shouted every one as Duo entered  
  
He stared at all his friends for a moment then smiled.  
  
"How did you guys know?" asked Duo still slightly shocked.  
  
"We asked your Doctor and he told us." said Quatre  
  
"We can discuss this later lets have some cake." said Wufei who it seems has a major sweet tooth.  
  
So the day went on with cake (which Wufei ate the most of) and a lot of laughter, and then came the presents. Slowly the presents were worked through until Duo had opened all the presents but one. Heero smirked (which made Duo wonder if the present was ticking) and handed it to him.  
  
It was thin and was from the four other boys. Duo opened it and gaped at what was held inside. It was a picture, a family picture.  
  
A woman with black hair and large eyes was waving at the camera with one hand and her other hand was holding a two year old boy, the boy had brown hair with a purple tint that reached his shoulders and purple eyes, behind the two stood a tall man with purple hair, closed eyes, and a large smile on his face.  
  
"What... what is this," a memory stirred in his head but refused to reveal itself.  
  
"We were hacking through a hospital's files and found the name Duo Metallium and got curious. We accessed the file and the fingerprints matched yours. This picture was in the file. The woman's name is Amelia and the man's is Xellos. They are your parents." said Trowa (SK: don't worry, the serious stuff is almost over)  
  
"My parents? Are... do you know if they are alive?" asked Duo quietly his eyes never leaving the picture  
  
"We checked, the official statement is that they are missing persons." said Heero  
  
"We are not even really sure they are your parents, or even real for that matter. I mean come on what kind of person has purple hair?" said Wufei still eating cake  
  
Duo carefully put the picture down and undid his braid. It took him two hours to braid his hair so it hid his secret properly. When the braid was finally gone everyone gaped at him.  
  
"I am the kind of person who has purple hair." said Duo and he was right. His hair had a purple tint that was usually hidden by the braid.  
  
The rest of the night was spent talking and some laughter. Especially when Sally told Wufei to slow down eating the cake and he told her to stuff it... so she did. She took a large piece of cake and ice cream and mashed into Wufei's face.  
  
Later that night Duo placed the picture in a frame on his bedside table and the let himself drift off into sleep and the weirdest dream he had ever had.  
  
Xellos: Screen wobbles, colors meld together, yes folks it is a dream sequence!  
  
SK: Xellos step away from the computer this is my fic, get back into my head where you belong! Hope fully sometime before I get the Ego Mallet!  
  
Xellos quickly leaves the computer.  
  
Naven: Next time I see that guy I'll rip him apart!  
  
SK: Sigh, boys can't get along. That might be a bit hard you know, he is sorta immortal.  
  
Naven: So? Just means it will hurt longer! ^_^  
  
SK: Oh boy. -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Duo had no idea where he was, no clue what so ever. He was in the body of a four year old and seated on the back of someone in a white cloak and seemed to have wire hair (SK: any guesses?) if Duo looked down he could see a world spread out below them, and then realized that they were flying.  
  
The person lightly landed on the floor of a very large white castle, it looked like something out of a fairy tale. The white-cloaked person set him down and then turned to smile at him and Duo gasped. The man's skin was blue and little stones dotted his body, but it was not his appearance that made him gasp it was the feeling that he knew this person.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Duo  
  
"Sore wa himetsu desu," (translation: that's a secret) said the man with a slight snarl almost like the words tasted bad to him, "You will find out later, sigh, you are growing up so fast and time is running out so quickly. I really should have come earlier, but you were so happy with your new friends. Now listen closely little Duo Metallium, it will be up to me and a few others to teach what you need to know to do your task, you will need to practice what you learn here in the waking word secretly, dangerous people will be looking for you. Until you are powerful enough to face them every night you will come here with a teacher to learn something new. Your first lesson is this: now that you are 16 your body will begin to change in strange ways,"  
  
"Hey I already went through puberty mister," said Duo. The man smirked slightly  
  
"Not like that, you see you fathers blood will start to take effect, you'll get faster, stronger, and your senses will improve. You will have to start to hold your self back physically. If one certain change happens you will have to keep your eyes hidden for your own safety. Also you might start to float, I am going to teach you two spells to help you through that; sadly I don't know how your father does his floating so to master that you will have to wing it. The spells I will teach you will let you fly or levitate so it should help. Now watch and learn carefully, one spell is called Raywing and the other levitation."  
  
So Duo, who still thought this was just a really weird dream, listen carefully and spent the entire dream trying to master the spell. Which he finally did.  
  
Person: The screen wobbles again, once more colors mix. Don't worry folks the dream is over.  
  
SK: Xellos what did I say about the comp... your not Xellos.  
  
Person: Um, no.  
  
SK: Duo leave the computer alone!  
  
Duo quickly runs out of the room.  
  
SK: That's it next person to touch the computer gets it.  
  
Duo woke up to the sound of the alarm going off and with the last words of the man ringing in his skull "Remember to practice in the waking world,"  
  
Duo yawned again, and stood up and walked over to the mirror to start the long process of brushing and braiding his hair. He took one look at himself in the mirror and gasped.  
  
His eyes were slitted like a cat and slightly narrower. Quickly he muttered to himself:  
  
"Levitation!" he then looked down to see he was hovering above the floor he then gently lowered himself back onto the ground. He quickly braided his hair then put on a pair of sunglasses.  
  
"Boy is this going to be interesting!" he said to himself and then went down to eat breakfast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After spending the entire day being ridiculed for wearing the sunglasses all day Duo was ready to give that man a piece of his mind. He had managed to get sometime to himself to practice his magic and the floating thing had happened to him twice, thankfully no one was around to notice.  
  
Duo settled down to sleep wondering what would happen in his dreams that night.  
  
Person: The screen wobbles... -WHACK-  
  
SK: I warned them, but would they listen noooo. Sally! I need you to patch up a very large whole in, umm who did I hit... oh, Wufei's skull!  
  
Sally: Again!?!?!  
  
SK: Yes again!  
  
Sally: Alright, I'll be right there.  
  
SK: Thanks! Now where is Naven?  
  
Duo was in his normal body size this time and was standing in the white palace again, but instead of the metal guy a very small woman with red hair awaited him.  
  
"Um, are you my new teacher?" he asked  
  
"Yes, I'm taking over for Zel. My name is Lina." (SK: no duh)  
  
"The first guys name was Zel?"  
  
"He didn't tell you?" Duo shook his head, "Sigh, that's just like him. Anyway every night you will get a little more information about what is going on. We can't let you know it all at once sadly; you will know the reason for this later. Your info this time around is this: you are not from the world you are presently living in, you were sent there when you were about four for your own safety. You are learning magic there because magic is harder to use on that plain so when you come here your magic reserves will be very high. Now first show me how much you have practiced with the two spell you learned last time."  
  
Duo demonstrated and Lina nodded slowly.  
  
"You need to work on your spell casting speed and your flying speed. Now I am going to give you a lesson on the world of you birth and teach your three spells Fireball, a light spell, and flare arrow. Now, our world was made by a god, the Lord of Nightmares..."  
  
(SK: if you want the full history watch Slayers.)  
  
Duo awoke from his dream with a lot to think about. After braiding his hair he placed his sunglasses on with a grimace. "That's it, next teacher I have is going to have to teach me an illusion spell for my eyes, this is ridicules." 


	2. Chapter 2 Cobalt Violet

CB: *Runs into the room and beams at the frightened readers* Guess what? I was asked to help write this by Shinigami's Kaizer! Isn't that great? Osirus: *Groans and buries his face in his hands* Please tell me this doesn't mean us poor muses have to work on another fic as well? CB: YES! *Spins around happily* Sugar high! Wheeeeeee! Seth: *Walks in* What is going on? Osirus: *Jerks thumb at Cobalt who is now jabbering away to her cat in a corner* Sugar high. Seth: Oh god!  
  
Disclaimers: Neither myself, nor Shinigami's Kaizer own Gundam Wing, if we did, I think we'd be very rich! Shinigami's Kaizer, however, does own the story line. I did not come up with it, I'm just helping to write it. Warnings: Um.shouen ai in later chapters. This chapter is from Heero's Point Of View  
  
Thoughtfully I tapped my keyboard as I pondered about the sentence I had just written in the mission report. Hearing the door from the room next to mine open and close with a tell-tale squeak I immediately bent my head and resumed typing, trying to look like I was busy. 'Nine suits destroyed during the actual battle, the base was eliminated along with Senator Oned, one of the key figures.' My own door creaked open, but I didn't even bother to look up until.  
  
"Hey Heero!" A hand came down on my shoulder, causing me to jump slightly, before my reflex actions kicked in, grabbing the offending appendage and twisting slightly. A pained yelp reached my ears. "Jesus Yuy! There's no need to twist my hand off!"  
  
I relaxed immediately, it was only Duo. Releasing the hand I brought my fingers back down on the keyboard in a succession of rapid clicks, not having bothered to even turn around. A soft sigh behind me, then a quiet 'flump' told me that Duo had flopped down on my bed and was obviously not going to move. Growling slightly in the back of my throat I attempted to ignore him. This is.of course.impossible. Duo can distract people just by being there, even if he isn't speaking. There's a saying that seems quite fitting for a moment like this, what was it? Oh yes, 'Silence speaks louder than words.' Duo's silence could have woken the dead.  
  
"Heero?" His voice was soft, on anyone else I would have called the tone thoughtful, but Duo rarely thinks (at least to my knowledge) so I would just have to settle for describing it as serious.another rare occurrence. "Do you ever have strange dreams or things happen to you?" What had prompted that question? I wondered, this really didn't seem like the usual loud-mouthed boy I was used to. 'And since when do you know so much about his habits Yuy?' A taunting voice prompted in my head. I deliberately ignored it, still typing as I grunted a noncommittal noise.  
  
He shifted slightly behind me and I heard him stand up, padding over to where is was sitting in my desk chair, busily trying to pay him no attention. The hand that came down this time was firmer, and it smacked me over the back of the head, causing me to fall forward slightly. Furious, I jumped up from my seat and spun around, fully intending to give him hell, as he stood there, smirking at me with a teasing light in his eyes, behind those ridiculous sunglasses.  
  
But as I opened my mouth to fire out a rapid round of fury, something made me pause, then look closer at him, still standing there. There was something different about him, I couldn't quite place my finger on it, and it was elusive, just out of my grasp, as I stood there staring. I never stare, thinking about it now; it's rather embarrassing to note that I even would.  
  
"Heero, Heero, HEERO!" I became aware that he was snapping his fingers in front of my face, and I blinked, shaking off the dazed trance I had been in, to give him one of my glares. He was of course, completely unfazed by this, and instead of quailing asked, "What were you looking at? Man, you just stood there and stared at me, what's wrong?"  
  
He just had to rub it in, didn't he? No matter, I simply shrugged before turning away and beginning to walk towards the door of the room, intending to go out of it. But his voice stopped me in mid-step. "Mind if I use the shower?"  
  
Oh God, he simply had to say something like that. My mouth went slightly dry as I turned around again, intent on death now. But again, I was stopped in my course of action. He had taken his hair down already, and it fell, in waving chestnut locks to somewhere just past the small of his back. Once more I suffered the humiliation of staring as I simply looked at him, not quite believing the vision in front of me. There was that strange purple hint to the long hair.  
  
Curiously I stepped forward, unconsciously touching one of the dark strands, rubbing it thoughtfully between my fingers. I didn't really pay attention to Duo's expression as I eyed his hair, but funnily enough, I thought I heard an intake of breath.of course I could have been mistaken.  
  
"Duo?" My tone of voice was thoughtful.  
  
"Y.yeah, Heero?"  
  
I shrugged, abruptly letting go of his hair and moving away. Going back towards the door, I said, almost as a parting shot before I walked out. One glance over my shoulder, told me he was still standing where I had left him, staring after me, his mouth slightly open, rubbing the same piece of hair I had.  
  
**********  
  
"Duo! We're going into town! Are you coming or not?" Quatre sounded impatient as he yelled up the stairs for what felt like the umpteenth time. Behind him, Trowa was tapping one foot and Wufei was sitting on a chair, swinging one leg and muttering something under his breath about 'braided idiots who couldn't make up their mind what to wear.'  
  
And me?  
  
I was standing by the door, car keys clenched in my fist. Outwardly calm and collected, inwardly fidgeting with impatience and irritation. Just what was taking him so long? I wondered as the part of my brain that wasn't occupied, began to recite something that was the equivalent of the Gettysburg Address. It involved weapons, machinery parts and wires, I think that's all you need to know about that. By this time, Wufei was on his feet and screaming up the stairs with Quatre, trying to hurry the braided boy along.  
  
Just as Wufei's voice reached a crescendo of indignant shouts, he appeared at the top of the stairs, clutching a bag and wearing a light jacket. I knew I was gawping again, but his hair was still down, it was strange, but I'd never realised how pretty it.he.it.was. Shaking my head, I tried to dislodge these thoughts, but couldn't stop myself from looking at him again it was then I noticed that in his rush he had forgotten his recently ever present sunglasses. Shaking my head agian I gruffly added my own voice to the deluge now tumbling down on him.  
  
"What on earth took you so long Duo?"  
  
"Maxwell, we've been waiting for twenty five minutes! Can't you move any faster?"  
  
"Please guys.let me explain."  
  
"Duo, you have kept us waiting, can't we just go?"  
  
"Let's go, we need to be there and back within an hour in case a mission turns up." All eyes turned to me, and I could practically feel Duo rolling his eyes at that statement as we all hurried out onto the gravel drive outside the house. Sitting there was a small red car that didn't look like it could hold two of us, let alone five.  
  
"Always the mission huh Heero?" The teasing voice broke through my thoughts as Duo came over and slung an arm around my shoulders. Tearing my eyes away from the red monstrosity I glared at him.  
  
"Shut up and just get in the car Duo, we're all late as it is because of you." My voice could have frozen water. It wasn't intentionally cold, it just slipped out that way, but I didn't miss the look of hurt that flashed through the violet eyes as I removed the friendly arm and stalked over to the car.  
  
Up until then, we'd all been standing in the shadow of the house, but as we stepped out fully to where the car was parked, Duo yelped and clapped a hand over his eyes, almost like he was in pain. "Ah! The sun's bright!" He muttered, more to himself than anyone else, but, unfortunately for him, I heard and moved towards him.  
  
"Maxwell, it's cloudy today." Wufei sounded as puzzled as I felt by Duo's strange behaviour.  
  
"I.I know.it's just.bright." Duo finished lamely as I peered unobtrusively at his eyes, looking to see if there was anything that would indicate why he was finding the light so bright. Suddenly it hit me, almost with the same effect a sledgehammer would have. His eyes were narrower, more slitted, with an almost cat-like quality about them that sent shivers running up and down my spine. Why hadn't I noticed this before?  
  
It was almost a rhetorical question to myself, if that is possible. I knew the answer you see, just his presence distracts me so much that I end up forgetting all my surroundings and just focusing on him. But anyway, I still managed to maintain my stoical façade as I told him to run inside and fetch his sunglasses if the light really hurt him that much. I gave no indication that I had seen anything wrong, and I kept my mouth shut as he returned, now sporting the pair of dark glasses.  
  
The ride into town was cramped, hot and uncomfortable. I suppose I got off lightly as I was driving, and Duo too, because he was sitting next to me in the passenger seat. But Wufei, Trowa and Quatre were squashed into the open topped trunk at the back of the car. Open topped meaning it opened into the car.not out into the fresh air. It would have been nice if it did, because all the windows were stuck closed due to a failure with the electric window system, and the air conditioning insisted on remaining hot, so it was no good to have it on.although it refused to turn off.  
  
By the time we arrived, I was sweating heavily, and thinking longingly of cool drinks, in a cool place, with a nice, cool air conditioning that worked. My hair was stuck to the back of my neck and I could only imagine how Duo was feeling, wearing a jacket and with hair that was much longer than mine. I really felt sorry for him.  
  
**********  
  
The town was boring and uneventful, but by the time we got back, it was nearly eleven thirty in the evening. This was because Duo had insisted on looking around all the shops, poking through junk stores and looking at magazines in the general shop. But the whole time we were out, he didn't take his glasses off, not even when we were inside or out of the light, they only came off when we got home, and even then, he dashed upstairs so quickly that I didn't have time to catch another glimpse of his eyes.  
  
Later that night, I was laying in my bed, opposite the one he had, my breathing was slow and steady, my form was still, there was nothing to indicate I wasn't asleep. And this is what Duo must have thought, here I was, the perfect soldier, fast asleep and unaware of anything going on around me. I heard him shift slightly, then there was the rustle of covers as he softly moved them aside.  
  
Through cracked lids I saw he was dressed in his traditional black, black top, black trousers, black socks, black shoes and also those damed sunglasses. Strange, particularly as he shouldn't be going anywhere at.my eyes darted to the clock without my head moving.one thirty in the morning. Making no real noise, he padded towards the door and opened it, before pausing and looking back at me. I briefly wondered if he knew I was awake, but this fear was allayed when he walked back over and stood above me.  
  
My eyes were now completely closed and I took extra care to make my face relax and look like I was lost in the depths of slumber. There was a soft sigh from the boy standing by my bed and then, to my utter astonishment, I felt soft fingers trace gently down one of my cheeks before a soft kiss was planted on my forehead. It was nearly too much for me and if he'd stayed another five seconds I would have leapt up and demanded what the hell he thought he was doing.  
  
But he didn't, with a grace and speed I didn't know he possessed, he exited the room, thinking that I was still asleep and unaware of what had passed and that he'd gone out.  
  
The only trouble was, I was awake and left on my own with a troubled mind and racing heart, unable to believe what had just happened.  
  
CB: :*Chants softly* Sap, sap, sap, sap, sap, sap.then more sap. Ok, Hee- man is out of character *sulks* Never mind.uh oh.I'm coming down off my sugar and caffeine high. *Gulp* Better go.but first, my thanks to Shinigami's Kaizer, who kicked my butt back into gear and made me write this chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3 Shinigami's Kaizer

SK - Well this is the third chapter.  
  
Zim - So you felt like you could show your face again after the mix up with the second chapter. FOOLISH HUMAN! -WHAP! -  
  
Naven - Oooo, that has to hurt.  
  
SK (Glaring evilly) - ANYONE ELSE WANT TO COMMENT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Naven - Um, SK doesn't own Slayers or Gundam Wing. And at this point that may be a good thing.  
  
Zim - (rubbing his head) By the way human worm babies * blah * means a spell is being cast.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Duo floated down the out of the safe house. Floating was becoming easier and easier, and a lot more natural for him. Magic in general was becoming more a part of him and less some fantastical story.  
  
As he left the building his thoughts turned to earlier that day. He now knew why his dad kept his eyes closed most of the time, the sun light hurt. He was told though that as his body adjusted more to the monster blood in his veins he wouldn't need to hide his eyes. He had been in such a hurry to get to the others that he had forgotten his recently ever present sunglasses. He was just glad no one had noticed his eyes.  
  
Duo pulled his thoughts away from his stupidity. He let his mind wander to Heero, his ever-handsome roommate. His skin had been so soft. and sweet. He licked his lips. If only he had enough of a death wish to do that when his partner was awake. However he did not want to find out if he had inherited his fathers regenerative powers by getting shot in the head, even if it was by the most gorgeous of human's he had ever seen. He shook his head to rid his mind of such thoughts and let them fall into his magic.  
  
His favorite teacher was Zelgadiss; the shaman chimera not only did he remind him of Heero, shamanism was fast becoming his favorite magic. It seemed his knack for the spiritual magic had surprised his teachers (Zel, Lina, Goury, Filia, and Sylphiel) who seemed to think that he should have specialized in black magic. He was good at the darker magic, but he totally flopped when it came to white magic. He didn't know why white magic just fell apart in his hands; his teachers, however did seem to know.  
  
Duo snapped out of his musing when he realized he had reached the secluded glade by the secret hanger that he had been using to practice. Duo took off his priest shirt and sat cross-legged on the ground. Closing his eyes he started focusing on the magic he could feel twisting and thriving in side him. It was getting easier and quicker the more he practiced. When he felt that he had a firm grasp on his inner spirit he stood and brought his hands close together.  
  
* Dragon of darkness which sleeps in the inferno Lend me your roar to burn my enemies to ashes Gaav Flare! *  
  
A ray of fire leapt from his hands and incinerated a nearby tree. Duo changed his position.  
  
* Earth below me, Submit to my will! DUG HAUT *  
  
Duo slammed his fist against the ground, which upon immediate contact began to shake and split. Duo stood up and smiled at the several rock spires that now pointed to the sky. Duo looked at a small bruise on his leg, and hovered his hand over it and concentrated hard.  
  
* Blessed, humble hand of God Breath of Mother Earth I pray thee come before me Show your great compassion to this person and deliver them Recovery *  
  
When Duo finished he was breathing hard and sweat was rolling down his forehead, however the bruise was gone.  
  
"Stupid white magic," He grinned largely at the night "At least I managed it this time," He looked at his reflection at a near by pool "I think that might be enough for tonight, I need to wash up." Duo let his feet drift off the ground and with a tiny force of will he started to drift back to the safe house.  
  
Yawning largely he floated up the stairs and into the shower. Landing gently he started himself a warm bath and also added some bubble bath, as he waited for the bath to fill he started to shed his dusty clothes, then suddenly he realized that he had gone all the way to his practice glade and back in pitch darkness without needing a light. He looked at himself in the mirror as he undid his braid, "I guess these eyes really are usefully. They are monster eyes, thanks dad. Where ever you are."  
  
Duo focused again.  
  
* Light of life brighter then crimson flame Let thy power gather in my hand Lighting *  
  
The small ball of light left his hand and hovered obediently above his head. It was white magic, but it was such a simple spell that even demons that had never seen even a speck on sunlight could cast it.  
  
With a happy sigh Duo eased into the hot bubble bliss known as a bath. Washing off the result of his spell casting quickly he finally aloud himself to lay back against tube wall and aloud the water to drain away all the stress of fighting a war and learning magic caused. He was so relaxed that he didn't even noticed when he fell asleep.  
  
SK - (death glaring at the muses) No more dream sequence jokes from anyone or else!  
  
Naven - Um.  
  
Zim - Eek.  
  
Xellos - (hiding) Hehehehehe.  
  
~ Dream Sequence ~  
  
Duo was in a strange place. Usually when he fell asleep he was standing in a courtyard in Saillune, his mother's home, now though he was in an every changing void of colors that had no name or description.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"The Astral Plane, young chaos child." Said a voice that just dripped of darkness.  
  
Duo spun around to see a dark cloud with glowing eyes. As he watched the dark cloud gathered into itself and soon took on the form of a child.  
  
"Who are you?" Duo asked eyes wide in surprise  
  
"I am the Hellmaster Phibrizo,"  
  
Duo's eyes widened "B-but you dead, the Lord of Nightmares destroyed you!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I am DEAD, but I am also still a dark god. That is why I brought you here."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
The Hellmaster's eyes narrowed "As the most powerful of the dark gods I will be reborn. I will be mortal and have no memories or usable power, they will return to me once I die. I have no inclination to die to early and be trapped in the body of a child again and no wish to die in the body of an old man. I have already put some things into motion that will take care of that." Duo tilted his head in confusion "What does all this have to do with me?"  
  
Phibrizo smiled at Duo "You see young Metallium, I want to have some of my old power set up," seeing the look of confusion still on Duo's face he elaborated "My General and Priest where killed in the Kuma Wars, I need new ones. I used Xellos as a errand boy from time to time and when I heard that he had had children I decided that when they where older I would offer one of them a job. I have watched you and am here to offer you the job as General of my armies."  
  
"Me? Why me?"  
  
"I've watched you fight in the recent war and decided that you where the best one for the job. The fact that you are part mazoku and yet can cast Shaman spells also helped sway my opinion."  
  
"Um, I don't know what. Wait you said children."  
  
Phibrizo smiled "You didn't know you had siblings? Anyway you don't have to answer my question now. You ask your teachers about it, I don't need Lina Giga Slaving me." He handed Duo a small gold ball "Before you ask, no that is not a soul orb. It will however allow you to contact me when you have made your decision."  
  
The dream started to fall apart around Duo and the dark god's voice started to fade.  
  
"By the way, a spell that none of your teachers can show you, that has no name and no race can cast it beside mazoku. It just takes a large force of will and you will be able to teleport to where ever you need to go. Practice that skill well young chaos child, it may save your life one day."  
  
~ The screen wobbles and settles the fuzziness around the edges disappears. - THWAK, BANG, WHAP, PAIN -  
  
SK - XELLOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naven - I don't care if he is immortal that HAS to hurt!  
  
Zim - Return to the story foolish READER HUMANS!!!!!  
  
Duo awoke with a start and looked around. He was still in the bathroom submerged in the rapidly cooling water of the bath. Shaking his head drowsily, almost falling asleep again now that the adrenalin of waking up quickly had worn off.  
  
Getting out of the bath slowly he pulled on a clean pair of boxers and a tank top, which he had been storing in the bathroom since he discovered that learning magic could be dirty work. Floating idly into the bedroom that he was sharing with Heero, he landed and laid down nuzzling happily into the warm bed. Raising his head slight he glared at the small ball of faint light that had followed him.  
  
* Flow Break *  
  
The small ball disappeared and Duo allowed his head to fall back onto the heaven known as a pillow.  
  
"Stupid white magic, always tires me out." He muttered before allowing himself to fall into a deep sleep. He never noticed that in his hand he was clutching a small gold ball.  
  
SK - (Standing victorious over a the unconscious body of Xellos) Its FINISHED!!!  
  
Zim - You just finished the chapter stupid human.  
  
SK - Spoilsport.  
  
Naven - Please review, or I will sick what remains of Xellos on you.  
  
SK - Unless you're a crazed fangirl (Naven holds a large arrow sign behind SK that is also pointing at her, it reads: guilty) then we will be auctioning him off to whoever reviews the most. The winner will get to be his nurse. 


	4. Chapter 4 Shinigami's Kaizer

SK: Thanks to School and sickness Cobalt Violet was unable to do the next chapter, so I'm doing it. Of course then I got sick.  
  
Naven: If you can't tell she is trying to make excuses to why this chapter is so late.  
  
SK: Well it wasn't all my fault. And I thank the reviewers that e-mailed me asking me to continue. Brain Williams, Kyra, and SinisterMarmalade I'd like to thank you personally for helping me to get off my butt and start writing again.  
  
Zim: Enough stalling, GET ON WITH IT!!  
  
Naven: SK does not own Slayers or Gundam Wing.  
  
Duo Son of Xellos Chapter 4  
  
Heero looked as soon as he was sure Duo was asleep. He had stayed awake since Duo left, he looked at the clock on the table between their two beds which was two hours ago. Heero had been about to go looked for the braided baka when he heard the front door open. He had started to get suspicious when he did not hear any foot steps, then Duo entered their room and headed straight into the bath room.  
  
With a huff Heero stood up quietly and left the room. Thanking J briefly for the night training he went through, Heero snuck out of the house to find out where Duo had gone. Growling softly to himself when he could find no foot prints, not even bent blades of grass where the other boy had stepped. How was that possible, Duo couldn't float? Heero started to look higher, and then smirked as he saw a long chestnut hair trapped in some twigs. Pulling the hair out of the offending foliage he started off. Keeping his eyes of the ground and in the surrounding bushes and trees Heero found Duo's path.  
  
Now that he knew what to look for, following was easy and could no longer keep his mind off other things. Like Duo kissing him, how sweet the boy's breath had been, how soft his fingers, and the warmth his body gave off. Heero tried to ignore these thoughts, but was finding it extremely difficult; especially when a small voice in his head kept piping up how much he wished Duo had kissed just a bit lower, on his lips.  
  
Snarling angrily he broke through the brush and into a small clearing and stopped dead. He had been in this clearing before, just earlier that day on his way to work on Wing it had been a quiet flat space of grass, now however it looked like some unknown god had thrown a tantrum. Rock spires over nine feet tall looking like they had been ripped out of the earth, scorch marks and burned grass and the charcoal remains of a tree that looked fresh. Heero started to wander if that unknown god had been the God of Death.  
  
With a quick turn Heero started to pace back to the safe house. How did Duo do that? Did he really cause all the destruction? He didn't know, and he didn't like not knowing.  
  
Walking into the house and up to his room, the blue eyed pilot found his thoughts where running around in circles. First Duo's eyes where different, slitted and narrower which could account for Duo's sudden excessive need to wear sunglasses and his improved night vision. But how did it happen, Duo had first started wearing the glasses soon after his birthday, he had not gone to see any of the Doctors so this was not there work. Second Duo had started to make it a habit to sneak out at night, as soon as he was sure that the other pilots where asleep. And now he could add the destruction of the clearing, means: unknown.  
  
Heero walked into the shared bedroom and looked at Duo, the other boy had not moved. Sliding into his bed Heero tried to ease his mind into sleep when his eyes flew open. When Duo had left the bathroom a light had followed him, when Duo had lain down he had muttered something the light went out then he muttered some more. The Wing pilot looked around the Deathscythe pilot's bed, but didn't see a flash light.  
  
Laying back down Heero tried to think of what Duo had said. The first part, before the light had gone out, was completely muffled, but the second part. Heero thought hard then heard, from his memory, Duo's voice.  
  
"Stupid white magic, always tires me out."  
  
Heero's eyes widened, Magic? There was no such thing, the clearing appeared in his mind, wasn't there?  
  
Forcing all thoughts from his head and making a mental note to corner Duo about it in the morning Heero fell asleep.  
  
SK: Enter Heero's dream, and a warning to all things that may want to mess with this I have borrowed the sword of Light!!!!  
  
Naven: Goddess I have to make sure she gets more sleep!  
  
Heero had never had such a weird dream; he was floating in a large mass of Darkness. It was enveloping and cold.  
  
"You have to protect him!"  
  
Heero spun at the voice. A specter of a person was there; at least he thought it was a person. The man, for the specter was male, had shoulder length violet hair, closed eyes, and a thin mouth drawn into a firm line. He was dressed in a tan shirt and dark pants with an elaborate cloak, gloves, and was holding a staff. With a jolt Heero recognized the man from the picture they had found.  
  
"You have to protect him!" Xellos said again. "I'm not strong enough to reach him! Things are moving that are beyond even L-sama's control! The ones of the White Eye, will want to control him for his power, you can't allow that to happen. You must help him break the seal all the worlds will die!" Eyes opened and Heero found himself staring into grim violet slitted eyes, the exact same as Duo's "You must protect my son, Ceffread will help you!"  
  
Heero woke suddenly to the alarm clock blaring beside him. 


End file.
